


Jealous Maknae

by Eye_Candy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Candy/pseuds/Eye_Candy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night when the EXO members that were broadcasting came at their dorm. After the tense atmosphere of the car, most of them came home with relief, ready to enjoy a good night of sleep. It was without counting on Sehun, who slammed the door violently after him. Suho sighed deeply and massaged his temples, knowing this will turn bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

 

Suho sighed for the umpteenth time while Sehun kept shouting and imagining the most boggling scenarios. How do they come to this end ? Even him was a bit confused on how the situation had worsened so much...

They were broadcasting their show, 90:2014 with GOD subaenim. Suho had been really exited about it, because he made the remake of one of their songs. The manager told them that EXO-M members should appear because the first episode was with EXO-K only. Suho had to go of course, but the rest could choose in between them. Baekhyun said he would pass, because he wanted to see his girlfriend on that day. D.O. wanted to come but couldn't since he had to film some scenes for his current drama, _It's okay, it's love._  Kai and Chanyeol did go last time, so they said they let the other members go. Tao didn't wanted to because first, his korean wasn't that good, and second he was too depressed lately, with the whole mess with Kris, to act as if he was super happy in front of cameras. So the remaining members were Suho, Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen and Lay. Kai joked to the fact their were three couples, but Chen shush him up wih his well known retort. 

Sehun kept asking for Suho to tell him what song he chosen, and how the MV filming went, but Suho just smiled and told him he won't tell anything. After that, Sehun sulked and get to Luhan, but Suho only laughed it off. It's been a while he stopped to be jealous of Luhan, since Xiumin was the living proof he wasn't interrested on his beloved maknae. In the car, Suho talked with Chen, who was a fervent admirer of GOD, while Lay listened music quietly and Xiumin was busy texting someone, a wide smile on his face. Their manager was at the front of the car, speaking on the phone. Suddenly, the car stopped and he turned toward them.

"Guys, apparently the rookies had a car problem so we need to pick them up in order to not be late. Could you please move closer together in there ?

"Deh hyung !" Suho answered as the leader he was. 

The EXO members moved to occupy only one backseat. Chen sat directly on Lay's lap, making the older -who was too absorbed by his music to hear the previous conversation- looking at him weirdly. Luhan happily pulled Xiumin on his lap despite the older's protests. Suho looked over Sehun, the maknae looking at the window on purpose.

"Sehun-ah, you heard the manager hyung."

Sehun pursed his lips but remained silent.

"Hey, I didn't wanted to upset you ok ?" Suho said softly, reaching for his hand. "Come on Sehun, don't be mad. I'm sorry."

The younger sighed and pulled him by the hand, making Suho fall into his lap.

"You're so lucky I can't be rancorous when it comes to you." he said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Yah, stop the PDA !" Chen warned them. "The rookies can't see you like this ! This stand for you too Luhan !"

"But Chen Chen, how I am supposed to keep my hands off Minnie ? He's so cute !"

"Yah, who did you call cute ?" Xiumin growled.

"Yah, I'm the only one allowed to call him Chen Chen !" Yixing protested.

"Yah, with all the respect I due to you all since you are my hyungs, I advice you to shut up. They're coming." Sehun stated.

A second later, the door of the van opened and the five rookies chosen by SM to participate to 90:2014 appeared. One by one, they bowed, greeted their sunbae and climb to the car. The last one, however, was a little less formal.

"Annyeong haseyo sunbae." Ten said while bowing before climbing to EXO's van. He sat on the only free spot left, just in front of the seho couple. "Annyeong Suho hyung !" he smiled, waving at the other in front of him.

"Deh, annyeong Ten !" Suho answered. "Not too nervous ?" he asked out of concern.

"I'm ok. I can't wait for everyone to see the MV we prepared. You're acting is really good by the way." Ten replied cheerfuly.

"Oh, thanks. You looked good on camera too."

"Hum hum." Sehun cleared his throat loudly to remind Suho _he_ -his boyfriend- was here.

"Oh, I almost forgot ! Thank you for the notebook you lent me," the thaï boy said.

"Oh, just a relic from high school. I do not use it anymore."

"I heard you were a very good student. I'm sure it will make me improve a lot. Kamsa hamnida hyung !" he said cutely, bowing his head.

Sehun glared at the younger man and tightened his grip on Suho's waist to mark his territory.

"Ouch !" Suho grommeled. "What the hell Sehun ?"

"I'm sorry hyung, but since you don't have a seatbelt, I have to hold you tight." the maknae answered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

 

The GOD members present were Park Joon sunbaenim, Son Ho Young sunbaenim, Kim Tae Woo sunbaenim. The three of them were very funny and kind, making EXO comfortable right away. The recording went well, until they show the MV making of. Much to Sehun's displeasure, his beloved Suho seemed, again, too close to the thaï rookie. When the guys came in the set, Suho even reached for Ten's hand. All Sehun wanted at this moment was jump from his seat and drag his leader away, reminding Suho to who he belonged to begin with. But because he had a public image to maintain, he put on his famous poker face and remained quiet, imagining in his head the punishments for Suho.

The filming went up well and they wrap it up on time. EXO and GOD took pictures together and it was time to go home. At least, Sehun belived.

"Ok guys, so why don't we have dinner all together ?" the manager suggested. GOD can't come, but you guys can. The rookies and you."

"If EXO sunbaenim agree, we all be happy to have dinner with you." Yuta said.

"Oh come on, who are we to refuse the opportunity of free meal ?" Chen joked. "If it's ok with you guys;" he said, but looking only at Lay.

"Well, it could be nice." Suho said, speaking as a leader. "You guys are in ?"

Twenty minutes later, they were in a restaurant, waiting for their meat to cook in the middle of the table, enjoying the rest of the dishes. Xiumin and Luhan sat next to each other, the same as Chen and Lay in front of them.  Sehun was himself in front of Suho, his boyfriend being seated next to Ten. Sehun glared at them with all the strength eyes can muster. A part of him knew that Suho was only acting that way because he was a leader, and wanting to make his hoobaes comfortable, but the biggest part was boiling of jealousy. 

"Sehunnie, are you alright ?" the man of his thoughts spoke, and suddenly Sehun felt reassured. It was the same distinct soft voice, the same gentle eyes looking at him with a glimmer of concern, the same hand reaching for his own. Sehun felt himself smiling and put his other hand on Suho's. He pressed it gently. If they would have been alone or with EXO, he would have lean toward him across the table and kiss him.

"I'm fine hyung." he said, reassuring.

The latter nodded, and Sehun felt disapointed when he pulled his hand away to check on the meat. Sehun looked at him and smiled at his own silliness. Suho was one of the best person he ever met. He would never act in a way to make Sehun uncomfortable. Suho loved him, he shouldn't doubt his feelings. Suho was too honest to play with his feelings. He would never do that, of course. Sehun sighed at himself. He had to recognize that sometimes, he was really a brat.

"Hey, come here." he heard Suho said.

He rose his head to see Suho wrap some meat and rice in lettuce and smiled. How could he ever doubt him, seriously. He leaned a bit toward the elder to receive the food but _WHAT IS FUCKING HAPPENING ? WHY SUHO HYUNG GAVE THAT TEN KID THE FOOD HE PREPARED INSTEAD OF ME ? HE ALWAYS SERVES ME FIRST, ALWAYS ! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ?_ Sehun screamed inside, dumbfounded. The worst part was that it didn't end there.

As the dinner came to an end, Sehun couldn't wait to go home, pin Suho on some flat surface and fuck the hell out of him. He would be rough, senseless and selfish, because he felt hurt and betrayed. Why his Suho hyung looked at that kid the way he only reserved to him before ? Sehun never thought someone could be a threat to his and Suho's relationship, because the elder was his bandmate and leader, making him being on Sehun's gravitational field all the time. But with the appearance of that Ten kid, Sehun felt his position threaten.

Ten was younger, still innocent and naïve, submissive to his sunbaes. With that kind of guy, Suho could taste how it was to be the dominant one in the relationship, having some power due to the fact he was older. That wasn't the case with Sehun. EXO's maknae was a brat to get everything he wanted, was taller and more manly than his sweet hyung could ever be. Sehun was the one who took the first steps in their relationship. The first to confess, the first who initiated a kiss, the first one who ravished Suho's body. Sehun was the kind who take what he wants, and Kim Joonmyeon had been the one he wanted since the first time he laid his eyes on him.

Oh, of course, it was very innocent at first. When he first came to SM as a trainee, he admired Kim Joonmyeon. The elder was so kind to the others and devotate to his passion for singing. Sehun couldn't help but admire him. Then he grew up, turned into a man, and realized that Kim Joonmyeon actually turned him on more and could ever do the famous SNSD sunbaes. It was ok when they were trainees, because it was easier to hide. But being put in the same room as the now called Suho, leader of EXO, and being his fucking roommate was too much for Sehun's sanity.

The first one who caught him was Kai. The boys were close because of their similar age, so private space between one another never really felt needed. But this time, when Kai get to the bathroom at dawn to pee, he heard Sehun doing his little affair behind the shower curtain, moaning Joonmyeon's name over and over. The situation was awkward when Sehun realized he had been caught, but the embarrassment was forgotten as soon as Kai decided to use that weapon to tease him whenever he gets the occasion. Actually, Sehun wasn't teased long, because the guy found out later Kai liked Kyungsoo a little too much for that being bromance, so they shut each other off that way.

What convinced Sehun to confess was his favorite hyung, Luhan. Don't get him wrong. He only said he favoured Luhan because he considered the older as a hyung -and didn't have wet dreams about him, obviously-. Because Luhan had the courage to man up and confessed to Minseok, the two were now happily dating. The same happened between Lay and Chen, but neither of us say out loud the obvious. They just lived their life, each their own way, and Sehun wanted to have that too. With the sexual benefits a relationship gave. He was a grown man with needs after all.

That's the reason why Sehun will never _ever_ let someone take his Joonmyeon hyung away from him. He was EXO pokerface maknae, Suho's clingy/needy baby, and no one, even a youger good looking kid -pfff, as if someone could be as good looking as him- would change that. Sehun hated this feeling of being threaten in his own territory. He had been so sure of the love they shared, never wondering if Joonmyeon's feelings could change because his own didn't and he assumed, naïve, that would be the same of the other.

I was why he was furious right now. It was late at night when the EXO members that were broadcasting came at their dorm. They had to drop the rookies on the way, because of course, they car was broke. Sehun was so angry he almost slammed the door on Luhan's face. From that moment, every EXO member knew something was wrong with their maknae. Luhan exchanged a meaningful glance with Xiumin and sat near Sehun. He tried to make Sehun speak to him, tell him what was wrong, using their oh-so-famous bond, but no attempt of Luhan made Sehun turn his head toward him, the youger stubbornly looking at the window and avoiding everyone. Chen looked at Sehun worriedly during all the way back. Sehun was actually a quiet person. If he burst out like this in public, something must be very wrong.

Lay and Xiumin seemed to communicate throught their eyes, the both of them being good at it. They couldn't speak as the rookies were there, but their were worried nevertheless. The only person oblivious to the severity of the situation was their leader, Suho. Of course, he noticed Sehun was grumpy and didn't talk to anyone, but he put that on behalf of tiredness. He was all alone to distract their "guests" until they arrived at their destination.

"Good night guys ! You did very well tonight !" he waved goodbye to the rookies.

All the five of them climbed out of their van, but when the about to be closed, someone opened it and Ten appeared, a glee on in face.

"Suho hyung, can I call you tomorrow ? Is that ok for you ?"

"Of course. I gave you my number, right ?"

"Hum..." the younger hummed in approval. "I gotta go now. _Tchal dja_." he waved goodbye before closing the car's door behind him.

 "Sehunnie what's wrong ?" Luhan asked as soon as they were alone. "You can  talk to us."

"Let him be Luhan." Suho said. "If he decided to make a face, it's his problem."

Sehun couldn't belive what he just heard. He was trembling of anger, no able to countain himself any longer. He turned around and gave the leader a hard look.

"My problem ?" he screamed out loud. "You're the one who cause my fucking problems Kim Joonmyeon ! Just wait until we come home, I think the two of us really need to talk !" he said angrily, venom lacing his words.

After the tense atmosphere of the car, most of them came home with relief, ready to enjoy a good night of sleep. It was without counting on Sehun, who slammed the door violently after him. Suho sighed deeply and massaged his temples, knowing this will turn bad. Knowing this was a couple problem, Luhan tried to calm Sehun down, telling him to not do something stupid, but the maknae was deaf to everyone. He grabbed Suho's wrist and dragged him to their sharred room, leaving Minseok, Luhan, Chen and Lay dumfounded.

When Sehun dropped his wrist to lock the door, Joonmyeon crossed his arms, really annoyed. He wasn't Suho, EXO's leader. Here, in their intimacy, he was just Joonmyeon, Oh Sehun's boyfriend, and he was very pissed off at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing ?" he asked, trying his best to hide the anger in his voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me ?" Sehun shouted back. "I'm the one supposed to ask that !"

"What do you mean ?" Joonmyeon asked, frowning.

"Did you enjoy your time ? Being lovey-dovey, holding hands... Did you fuck with him ?"

"What ? Who ? Where's that come from ?" Joonmyeon screamed back now. He couldn't belive what he just heard. He couldn't belive Sehun imagined that he was able to cheat on him.

"Answer me !" Sehun now griped his shoulders really hard, almost as hard as his burning gaze. "Did you fuck him ?"

If Joonmyeon had been able to move his arms, he would have slapped Sehun with all his strength.

"How can you imagine I could cheat on you Oh Sehun ?" he shouted, feeling tears on his eyes. "I don't know what's happening in your head, but I want an explanation, and I want it now !"

"So you didn't ?" Sehun said, loosening his grip on Joonmyeon's shoulders, seeking for the truth in the older's eyes.

"No ! No ! Of course not ! I would never cheat on you ! Heck Sehun, what the hell is going on ?"

Sehun let go off him and walked away, passing his hands over his face. Alright. Even if Joonmyeon didn't cheat on him, he was attracted to the other boy for sure. His attitude towards the other was eloquent.

"You like him then ? Of course you like him... He's totally your type : young, innocent, naïve... Is it because I don't want to let you top ?  Is it because I grew up more manly and I'm not attractive to you anymore ? Just tell me what he has that I don't !" he screamed, but Joonmyeon can hear hurt and despair in his voice.

"You speak nonsense Sehun ! There's no one but you in my heart, how could you doubt it ? I only love you ! I only have you !"

"Don't." Sehun warned. "Don't act like this. I might be young, but I deserve honesty. Don't think I didn't notice the way you look at him, the way you behave with him..."

"Who Sehun ? Who ?" Joonmyeon asked, now panicked, problably risking his life but walk toward Sehun to cup his face, stroking it lightly while looking straight into the taller's eyes. "Sehunnie I love you. I love you. I love you." he said, increasingly quiet, until his voice was no more than a whisper.

"That Ten kid." Sehun said, a bit calmed down by Joonmyeon's light touches.

"Seriously Sehun," Joonmyeon said, dumbfounded. "is this about Ten ? Come on baby."

"You are so nice with him, you even choose him over me !" Sehun pointed out, angry at the memory.

"When did I ?" 

"Oh, let me think..." he stated, ironic. "In the car ride when you gave him all your attention, in the restaurant you fed him... You even gave him your personnal phone number !"

"Sehun, he is a hoobae ! It's normal to be nice to him, even more as the leader of one of his sunbaes group !"

"Being nice and flirt with someone are totally different things !" Sehun shouted back.

"Flirt ? Are you out of your mind ? I never flirted with him, you're just being fucking paranoïd !"

"I am paranoïd ?"

"Yes, you are ! I never gave you reasons to make you jealous or insecure about my feelings, not like you !"

"You try to put the blame on me now ? You're fucking unbelivable !"

"Please Sehun, if someone should feel insecure in our relationship, it would be me ! Everyone knows that I'm just your _second_ choice ! I know it too, but I still stay because I LOVE YOU." he screamed the last words louder than he did before.

"That's false and you know it !"

"Oh, come on ! If you could have Luhan, you would never have spare me a glance !"

"Don't you dare bring Luhan hyung in this !" Sehun saw red, grabbing Joonmyeon's wrist in a very strong grip.

"Sehun stop." he whispered, trying to break free from the iron grip. "You're hurting me."

Sehun didn't listen but took his other hand and placed it above his heart. His gesture make Joonmyeon lift his head and look into his eyes.

"Not as much as you're hurting my heart." he whispered.

They looked in each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, until Joonmyeon spoke.

"How can I make it stop ?" he said, voice almost to low to be heard.

Another stare, another silence. The tension accumulated between them was electric, magnetic even. It was like their anger, their frustrations and their insecurities didn't part them, but brought them closer.

Joonmyeon was melting under the younger's burning stare, ravishing him with his eyes only. He felt vulnerable and exposed, but he liked to surrender, abandon himself to love. He felt it was a proof of commitment to Sehun and their relationship. His clothes were a real bother. He would have been much more please if he could have offer himself whole to his intense look and feel the burn of his eyes on his skin. He shivered from guilty pleasure.

On the other hand, Sehun just looked down at the smaller frame and felt a wave of lust and possessiveness. Joonmyeon was so beautiful and edible, with his blinking wide eyes, his pink parted lips and milky skin. And if he was able to see it, any other person would. That's why he felt the need, the urge to claim Joonmyeon as his. Mark his flesh, leaving his own scent on his skin, possess him in a way no one could ever do to ensure that he belonged to him and that he would always be.

The moment they lock eyes, they both knew what would happen next. The only question was who would make the first step. That ever didn't let so much suspense, because Sehun had never been the patient one. He dropped the grip he had on Joonmyeon's wrist to hold his face and crash their lips together. The older gasped at the rather brutality of the gesture and didn't fight back, Instead, he put his hands on Sehun's neck and tried to smoothe him a bit, but soon he tasted his own blood in Sehun's mouth, realising the younger had bitten his lower lip.They parted only because of the need to breath, and Sehun attacked Joonmyeon's neck.

"I'm gonna mark your skin everywhere. Show everyone that you're mine, only mine." Sehun whispered, and Joonmyeon shivered at the feel of his hot breath on his skin.

"As if I wasn't yours already." he sighed, and he could have swear the maknae smirked against his neck. "Don't hold back." 

Sehun straightened, and grinned at him.

"Trust me." he said, "I won't."


	2. How it ends

Joonmyeon was thrown in the bed before he could even realise. Normally he would have protest, because he wasn't the kind who enjoyed just having sex. He rather made love. But here and now, it wasn't about some vanilla sex. It was two people with the need of reassuring themselves of the other's love. Sehun grabbed his tighs and spread them to make room for his own body between Joonmyeon's legs, hovering above his petite frame to kiss him hungrily. 

"Se... Sehun..." he stammered, trying to supress a moan.

"You asked me to not hold back. Don't either. I want to hear every sound I get out of you..." the younger pressed a kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"I just..." he said, breathing heavely. "I want to pleasure you first."

Sehun sat back on bis knees which were stradling Joonmyeon's shorter legs.

"You sure ?" he asked softly, passing a hand to the older's blonde hair.

Joonmyeon nodded slowly, his eyes still locked with Sehun's.

"I love you." he whispered in a low voice, before pulling him into a kiss.

It wasn't like the previous kisses they shared. It was slow, tender, like the seal of a pact only known by them. Sehun was soon pushed down the mastress and used his elbows to sit, leaning his upper body on the head bed before getting rid of his shirt.

"You don't have to you know ?" he asked again when he saw Joonmyeon unbuckling his belt.

Wanting to reassure his lover, he smiled. "I know." the older said, getting rid of the maknae's pants. "But I want to."

"Fuck !" Sehun growled, throwing his head back which bumped against the wall when the older's plush lips surrounded his foreskin and the tip of his tongue brushed against his slit.

Joonmyeon withdraw immediatly, worry reflected in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you ?" he asked, checking Sehun's head for injuries.

"No baby, you just... You were amazing. And I would like it very much if you keep going."

"But your head... It banged quite hard."

"Joon, the only thing hard about me is my dick, and in that case, you are fully responsible." he chuckled.

"I should do something about it then." he said, relieved to see mischief in the maknae's eyes.

Sehun ran his hand in Joonmyeon's hair and stroked it softly as the older lowered his head, but he couldn't help but tighten his grip when he found himself half sucked in his boyfriend's mouth.

Joonmyeon breathed exclusively through his nose, frowning out of focus. He started to take half of Sehun in his mouth, taking care of licking and moistening the slit he knew very sensitive, before his kitten licks turned into sucking, taking more of the hot throbbing flesh inside his mouth and slowly even down his throat. 

"Fuck fuck fuck !" Sehun cursed as he felt surrounded by Joonmyeon.

He smiled when he heard the younger curse. He always liked to blow him make make him lose his mind. The weight of his member on his tongue, the strange but not unpleasant taste of it, the way it filled his mouth and throat, making the corner of his lips ache a bit. He moaned at the thoughts, sending shots of pleasure to the younger. Sehun, now literally out of his mind, grabbed his hair and started to trust his hips up, literaly fucking the older's face.

"I love controlling you like this." he said breathlessly. "So fucking beautiful and all mine, only mine."

Joonmyeon felt aroused by the dirty talk and moaned around his cock, almost gagging, making Sehun push a bestial scream before coming into his boyfriend mouth and throat, fucking his face through his release to make him swallow every drop of his being.

"Wow, that was something..." Joonmyeon said, voice hoarse because of sore throat.

Sehun chuckled and pulled him close to kiss his brushed lips before whispering into his ear.

"We're far from over yet."

He pulled his lover on his lap and locked his arms behind his back while Joonmyeon did the same around his neck. They smiled to each other before kissing again. The older moaned loudly when he felt Sehun's large hands stroking his tights. This little devil new how sensitive he was there.

"Don't tease." he pouted, pulling away of the kiss and staring down at his still hard member. "That's not fair." he said. Considering he already pleased his boyfriend, he had the right to get some too, right ?

"Oh baby, you're so naive." Sehun chuckled. "Who said anything about playing fair ?" he asked, squeezing both of his buttocks, making him scream.

"Stop Sehun ! Stop it please..." Joonmyeon begged, almost tearing. He was insanely hard, he needed it. He needed Sehun now, but the younger was obviously delighted to leave him languishing.

"What do you want me to do ?" Sehun asked with a smug smirk. He knew this frail boyfriend was falling apart in his arms, and he loved it.

"I need you." Joonmyeon whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

"But I am here." Sehun kept on smiling and knead his cheeks.

"Sehun..." he mewled, resting his forehead on the younger's shoulder. "You're a brat even when we make love..." he sighed, getting desesperate.

Sehun let out a true, hearty laugh.

"Aigoo, you're realy something !" he held Joonmyeon's chin to raise his hand and kiss him on the lips. "But I'm an awesome lover, you can't take that away."

"Since you decided to let me hanging, I might." the older stated, and he smirked when he saw Sehun's eyes darken.

"Well, I should rectify this." Sehun said, his tone dark and low.

With one hip movement, Joonmyeon found himself front against the mastress and butt in the air.

"Don't move." Sehun warned. "I'd rather not have to handcuff you."

Joonmyeon shivered with apprehension but did as he was told, even if the position Sehun made him take was rather uncomfortable. Sehun spread his boyfriend luscious butt cheeks and smirking at the view of his quivering hole.

"That's all mine" he thought within himself.

 Joonmyeon screamed out loud, crimson with embarrassment when he felt Sehun's tongue licking the stripe between his cheeks.

"Don't !" he shouted, ashamed of what Sehun did as well as the pleasure he felt. "Stop it !"

"You wanted me inside you, and I decided to lubricate you in the old fashion way. Now shut up !" he ordered, slapping his butt as a warning.

He screamed more, muffling the sounds by burying his face in a pillow. He was in a dorm after all, and if anyone outside heard this, he will surely die of shame. As for Sehun, he continued to lubricate him meticulously. First he liked the whole stripe of his butt, then focused on his hole. He licked it, then his tongue made little circles around it, and put his lips around the hole to suck it. After a few seconds, eventually pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Joonmyeon was a moaning mess beneath him. He hated this. He was ashamed  and felt so dirty... But the worse was, he enjoyed it.

"Stop Sehun please stop..." he begged again and again, the sensations he got contradicting with his state of mind. "It's dirty."

"Nothing is dirty about you." Sehun stated, stroking his inner tigh to part his legs more. "I think you're wet enough. I'll stretch you now."

Joonmyeon was about to protest when he felt a finger penetrate him. He hissed in pain, trembling.

"Sh... It will be better later on. I'll make you feel good." Sehun soothed him.

"I know... You never fail to..."

The younger chuckled at this, pushing another finger.

He tensed more, but clenched his teeth and buried his face in the pillow.

After three fingers, Sehun thought this should be enough. He barely held it together, and he will turn crazy if he waited more. But he knew himself enough to know that he was so impatient he might hurt Joonmyeon, so he sat and lean on the pillows while he pulled his lover up.

"That way, you'll control it." He said to his frowning-from-incomprehension boyfriend. "I don't want to hurt you."

Joonmyeon framed Sehu'ns face with his hands, resting his forheard against here.

"You could never hurt me." He whispered. "Because all of this, I want it too."

And on this words, he lowered himself on the younger, tears escaping him when he was fully seated. He buried his face on Sehun's shoulder and breathed deeply the younger's scent.

On the other hand, all Sehun wanted to do was trusting up. He was so tightly, deeply surrounded by Joonmyeon that all he felt was pleasure and lust. But the reminder of Joonmyeon's tears keep him motionless. Joonmyeon kept immobile until he felt he could move. He started slowly, Sehun's hands on his sides helping him to go up and down.

"Sehun there !" Joonmyeon screamed as he threw his head back, his whole body tensing as he hit his weak spot.

He wrapped his arms around the neck of the youngest, clinging to him to get strength to go up and down. Sehun was helping of course, his hands at both sides of his hips in a firm grip, but pleasure was draining him and he eventually fell on Sehun's chest, his legs to numb and weak to continue to move. Understanding that his boyfriend was too tired to keep leading their lovemaking, Sehun put an arm on his lover's hips and the other on his back to turn him around. From a position where they seated, Joonmyeon on his lap, the elder landed on his back, laying on the bed, the maknae above him.

"Sehun..." Joonmyeon muttered, putting aside the strands of hair falling over the eyes of his young lover.

He felt the other move his hips forward, and then he realised he didn't pulled out and was still inside him. That knowledge alone made him moan. Moans turned into screams as Sehun resumed to his favourite pace, rough and fast. Not that Joonmyeon minded. He would never complain about it. In fact, he was the one asking for more.

"Ah Sehun ! Ah more ! Give me... more !" he asked breathlessly between messy kisses full of tongue.

"Ah fuck !" Sehun shouted, drowning further and further into pleasure. "Fuck it hyung, why are you always so freaking tight, no matter how much you have my cock deep in your ass ?" he asked huskily against Joonmyeon's ear. "You do it on purpose right ? Your slutty hole is keeping that way just to allure me huh ? Just because you want my dick slamming in your insides, in your deepest intimacy. Isn't that right hyung ?"

Joonmyeon was so gone already, but Sehun's dirty words were like electricity to his blood. He wasn't particulary kinky -at least he thought so- but Sehun saying this was, paradoxically, utterly arousing.

"Oh yes baby, yes ! I love every inch of you inside me ! Do me good baby..." he requested without shame. He was too close to cloud nine to even care anymore. Sehun was trusting on his prostate like a beast, and at each trust, his body jerked because of a strong wave of delight.

"You're such a slut !" Sehun chuckled out of satisfaction, proud to have made his bashful boyfriend wrecked like this.

Suddenly, the maknae put each of his hands under Joonmyeon's tights and raised his legs, making his knees resting on his shoulders. The new position of their bodies made Joonmyeon's petite silhouette almost folded in two, but Sehun knew how much his boyfriend was flexible and he had plenty of occasions to put it to a test to know what it could endure.

"If you love it so much, then you'll just need this to come right ?" Sehun asked cheekily, a hard trust ponctuating his words.

"No please baby don't !" Joonmyeon whined, his member hard and leaking agaist his stomach. "I need you to touch me !"

"Too bad you won't get it." Sehun sing-song. "This is supposed to be a punishment, and you've been enjoying yourself enough as it is."

Joonmyeon whined as Sehun got back to his cadence, pinning his wrists on the mastress, allowing him no move.

"Please Sehun stop !" he exclaimed, at the verge of agony since his body was sending him mixed signals, of pure pleasure on one side and frustration on the other. Even the tears beading his eyes didn't deter Sehun, who took him out of guard and bit on his collarbones, a very sensitive area for him. All at once, Joonmyeon let out a scream and surrendered, his fingernails sinking into Sehun's shoulders. His body went numb from head to toes and he just lied there, immobile and retrieving his breath.

Sehun didn't last long after Joonmyeon. A few trusts after he felt the vise oh his body clenching around him, he came undone, giving up Joonmyeon's legs he held up all this time and collapsing above his boyfriend. He wanted to pull out, but Joonmyeon stopped him.

"Stay." he asked. "I want to feel connected like this just a bit longer."

Sehun would have normally argued that they were covered with cum, that it was gross and they should clean up, but he felt so peaceful and warm that he only kissed Joonmyeon's lips softly before drifting to sleep.

 

Strangely, it wasn't the blinding rays of suns or Joonmyeon moving that woke Sehun up, it was _voices_.

"Do you think they're still sleeping ?" asked someone behind the door, and Sehun recognized instantly Baekhyun's voice. He turned around the bed to see Joonmyeon peacefully asleep next to him, breathing heavenly, lips slightly parted. He smiled at the sight and put an arm around his waist, holding Joonmyeon closer to him. Fucking bandmates with fucking gossip habits.

"I don't know, but I think Sehun went rough on him. He was pretty angry last night." that was undoubtedly Chen.

"They were loud too !" said a whiny Tao. "They woke me up and after that, I couldn't fall asleep again !"

"Fuck this ! We have to practice the new choreo, did Sehun even thought of that ?" Jongin said, sounding annoyed.

"Jongin-ah, I don't think Suho hyung will be able to _walk_ after a night like this, so you can forget dancing." Chanyeol chuckled.

"Minseok hyung can !" Tao pointed out. "He and Luhan went at it too last night, but Suho hyung and Sehun were so loud I barely heard them."

"Tao shut up !" snapped an angry-sounding deer. "I just had to reassure my baozi of my love, since Joonmyeon said pretty silly things when they argued."

"Guys, I think maybe we should hand over our lead vocalist. Joonmyeon was really something last night." Minseok said suddenly, trying to focus everyone's attention on something else than himself, or him and Luhan. He succeeded.

"Hyung, Jongdae can be louder. You just need to push the good buttons and bingo !" Lay assured, receiving a glare combined with an elbow in the ribs by his already-mentionned boyfriend.

"Shut the fuck up Zhang Yixing or you won't get to push any buttons for a long, _long_ time." he warned.

"I should prepare some tea for Joonmyeon." Kyungsoo spoke up. "He must have a sore throat."

Then, Sehun could have swear he heard Chanyeol muttering something about sore core and Jongin laughing like an idiot. Enough was enough. Careful to not wake his sleeping angel, he left the bed and abruptly opened the door, revealing his nine bandmates.

"Shut the fuck up bunch of idiots ! If you wake up Joonmyeon, I'm gonna make your lives a living hell !" he exclaimed, not to loud for the sake of his precious, still sleeping lover.

The nine of them looked at him with wide eyes, like in shock. Then Luhan covered Minseok's eyes and snapped at Sehun.

"Yah you little brat ! Don't come corrupt my baozi's sight !"

"Don't look at him !" Jongin shouted at Kyungsoo, shacking him slightly while the older man had wider eyes than before.

"Sehun, you go cover yourself." Chen said, remaining, weirdly, the most calm and composed member.

That's when Sehun realised he walked out naked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard for me to make you 2000+ words of smut. I'm not very good with that, but I hope it was ok. The humour at the end tries to make up for the crappy smut :p

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Asianfanfics.


End file.
